


Creating A Scene

by HUNTER29



Category: Akame ga Kill
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Akame and Mine are assigned the task of creating a scene to lure out their targets, their method is less than ideal.





	Creating A Scene

**Author's Note:**

> A different type of story so it’s just a tester to see if I should do more like this, let me know.

With Night Raid's next mission being to ambush the empire's team the Jeigers, the different members of the assassination group were set to do something to lure them out of their little hole. For most of the members of Night Raid that meant a beach day but for Akame and Mine it was something different. They were still donning bikinis but they were to gain attention in the capital and that annoyed Mine for more than one reason, for starters it meant she wasn't in on the beach party and second it meant perves ogling her in the streets.

From the start of their objective Mine and Akame were already catching lances from people as they walked through the capital with some men making comments as others just stared. with the amount of men there it was almost the perfect opportunity as surely they would say something about two bikini clad babes walking the streets, Akame was the first get the physical attention as whilst she was walking past one guy she felt a hand take a grope of her backside and her instincts made her catch the wrist of the male. Normal impulse would make her snap the guy's arm but she had an idea, it wasn't an innocent one either. She turned to the male who stared shocked that he was caught but instead of receiving verbal abuse from the expert assassin she asked "did you enjoy your feel?" The guy was surprised by such response but remained silent as Akame turned to face him fully and press against his torso.

"You know I haven't really been satisfied lately, maybe you would help me with that" she said taking an innocent tone whilst tracing a finger up the guy's torso before meeting his gaze to ask "what do you say?" The next voice to speak wasn't from the man but instead Mine, "Akame what are you doing?" She asked and her red eyed teammate looked to her and through the eye contact alone the plan was discussed and understood, Mine groaned mentally saying "I can't believe I'm doing this" before she too stepped forward to the guy who copped a feel of Akame. "Don't be selfish Akame, let me in on this" she said as she too pressed against the guy pulling a sad expression "I haven't had any sort of action lately either, you don't think it's because of my chest do you?" She asked but the male in question didn't know what to say and people around were starting to stare at the scene before watching in surprise as both the female assassins sunk to their knees before the guy. 

Akame worked the pants of the man before tugging them down with his boxers freeing an already erect appendage, the situation at hand would arouse any perverted male no matter how much they tried to think unsexy thoughts. "Oh you really are big" Akame spoke with fake awe before without hesitation wrapped her lips around the stranger's cock and started sucking him off, Mine took some initiative as well as she sucked on the base of the shaft before her and Akame before a pair of hands pulled her back and she was pinned to the ground by a second guy. The look in his eyes were almost carnal and it made the pink eyed sniper shiver before his voice ,dripping with lust spoke, "so you want some action huh?" He asked before removing his lower clothing exposing his shaft and without a word from Mine he pulled her lower bikini to her remain at the bottom of one of her ankles before thrusting deep into her.

Mine's back arched from the penetration as her vaginal walls clasped around the birth she was stuck with. She wasn't a virgin that was for sure but damn was she tight and that fact was made clear as he was already ramming himself deep into Mine not even caring if she was actually enjoying it, as for Akame she was bobbing her head down the shaft of the male who groped her ass and stared up at him before lifting her mouth off of him to speak. "Oh you are big, I going to enjoying sucking your cock" she spoke so sultry before going back to giving to guy oral attention and even feeling his hands hold her head as she sucked him off, then she saw something from the corner of her eye and looked to see a second man with his cock out to her. Akame didn't hesitate and grasped it in her hand and started jerking the second male off as more and more people came to observe what was going on, the sight of Akame sucking the cock of one man and jerking another's then Mine getting fucked in the middle of the street would sure gain attention.

Speaking of Mine. She was suddenly moved as the man fucking her chose to lay down with her in his lap bouncing the pinkette as he thrusted up, Mine placed her hands in his chest as she even pushed up to bounce moaning as she felt her pussy gripping the thick shaft inside her and she found herself enjoying it. Thus was the reason she was rubbing her pussy with one hand and tweaking her now bare nipples, "oh yes more, harder" she was moaning completely forgetting the fact she wasn't too keen on this idea before. Then just like with Akame another presence was to her side then unlike Akame a three to her other side, the sniper of a night Raid looked to see another two cocks out for her and she started jerking off the men as she was riding the third who was busy fucking her. "Look at these whores, they really want this" we're just two of the derogatory phrases spat in the crowd that mostly consisted of men who were jerking themselves to the sight before them.

Back to Akame. She found herself getting a face full of cum from the two men she was satisfying and she smiled gathering the white substance on one finger and stuck it in her mouth to taste before humming, "not bad, but I need more and this time let it out inside me" she said standing only to be spun around my a third male who bent her forward pulling her lower bikini down to her thighs and thrusted inside her. That wasn't all though as the second male she worked in, the one she was jerking off stood in front of her and grabbed Akame forcing her mouth onto his cock leaving her in a position of being spit roasted by two compete strangers, but was she complaining? Hell no! She was actually enjoying it all and even grasped the erections of two more guys to pleasure them.

As the crowd of horny men surrounded the scene Akame and Mine had themselves pleasuring many more, wherever it was oral measures or full on being fucked by them. They were doing their job of creating a scene alright. As the whole spectacle continued the two were both on their hands and knees getting fucked by two guys each, both looking at each other as their faces were twisted and contorted with depraved pleasure, "more! Give us more!" They both begged before again being filled with more cum and discarded for the next pervert to use. This time though it was a single guy who stepped forward and laid Mine atop Akame and thrusted himself between the two of them as they held each other, "oh yes, fuck us" Akame moaned as all Mine could do was shiver from all the pleasure from something she would never admit she was enjoying. The two female assassins the looked to each other and locked lips in a messy kiss as their moans became muffled. Once the two were finished by this guy another for men approached with two pairs taking either Akame or Mine,

The raven haired beauty was laid on her back and by now she was of course bare naked. One of the two that were currently man handling her was sat with his cock between her sizeable bust and started thrusting between them as the second was taking her cum leaking cunt. For Mine, she was in a much different position as she was held up and sandwiched between the two men who took her with them taking a different hole each, one thing similar between both the assassins was that they were both moaning messes showing completely depraved behaviour as the were fucked by complete strangers. "Oh cum inside me" Mine moaned as she had an arm wrapped over the shoulder of each of the two men to hold her up before getting what she had asked for and that was two more batches of cum filling both of her wholes before she was laid on the floor completely out of energy to go on. Same with Akame as she was again covered with a load of cum with the other man filling her pussy and leaving on the floor of the street, the two female me,bees of Night Raid managed to crawl to each other's sides.

As they both held each other they were circled by a small group from the crowed who were jerking themselves until they each came covering the two assassins as they both laid together panting whilst holding each other's hands, "wait a second I recognise their faces" one voice from the crowd spoke up before a second "aren't they from the wanted posters?" Then a third agreeing "yeah they're members of Night Raid". Following that reveal voices started talking about what to do wherever to alert authorities or not whilst others were saying things like "do you think there are other whores in Night Raid?" Or "maybe if we keep quiet they might come back". During the confusion Mine and Akame managed to gather enough energy and somehow slipped away despite the large crowd before they found somewhere quiet to fix themselves up. "We will never speak of this again" Mine said even if she actually enjoyed it all with Akame nodding before saying "mission accomplished".

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
